


You Have A Child During A Zombie Apocalypse. (Ashton & Calum)

by imaginativefantasties



Series: Supernatural. [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5sos have children, Children, Cute, F/M, Sad, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 00:32:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1919958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginativefantasties/pseuds/imaginativefantasties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have a child during a zombie apocalypse. Ashton and Calum preference.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Have A Child During A Zombie Apocalypse. (Ashton & Calum)

**Ashton:**

”Ashton!” You scream, your eyes dart everywhere around you. The zombies had broken into the house you and your family were staying. Luckily Ashton and your daughter: Amy ran out in front of you. The zombies were gone, you had run fast enough to get away from the infected fuckers, and you had killed a fair few of them too. Now you were only looking for your husband and daughter. You ran along the highway, jumping over cars, seeing a billion in front of you. It was starting to get dark, and Ashton didn’t have food or an actual weapon. He only grabbed a small kitchen knife. You were the one to stay behind to get enough food and weapons. “Ashton!” You called out; obviously you couldn’t call to loudly. You didn’t need those horrible creatures finding you. This world was near its end. But Ashton and you would not go down without a fight. And more importantly you couldn’t let your daughter die. She was only 5! “Ash!” You called, tears slipping down your cheeks. You kept your sword in your hands, ready to swing if needed. There wasn’t a house for miles. Unless you count the street you were staying on, which was completely over taken by the creatures. You couldn’t cry. You needed to stay strong. Your stomach growled. You had food in your backpack, but only a little bit, so of course you would have to save it. You carried on walking, and climbing over cars. Checking in each one, for more food, and water. Or maybe your family. Tears were still slipping out your eyes. “Ash, Amy!” You cried, loudly. You heard a crash ahead of you. You steadily walked there, hoping to find Ash and Amy. It was a zombie. You sighed and swung the sword, chopping it’s head clean off. Night time was coming quickly, the sky had already darkened. You couldn’t be out in the dark. It was suicide. But there was nowhere. Even if you hot-wired a car, you’d never be able to get through the rest of the cars. You sighed, sitting on top of a car. Looking into the sky, the sky was starting to turn a dark-ish blue. Except for grey smoke… Wait! You jumped up, looking to where the smoke came from. It must be a house… But it was through a forest. You sighed, grabbing a torch from your bag. Quickly you ran through the forest. Slashing zombies that came near you. Running so fast, you could barely breathe. You saw the edge of the forest; you sprinted until you could see the house. A little house, with barriers around it. And no zombies. The smoke had stopped now, and there was only one light on, through the window, you could only see dimly. You smiled and ran towards the house. You climbed over the barriers, making sure you couldn’t be seen. You were wearing dark clothing. So it was difficult to see you through the dark. You took a deep breath and walked to the front door, and slowly knocked on it. You heard shuffling. And the door opened… “Y/N!” Ashton! You jumped into a hug. “Y/N I thought we lost you” He sobbed. He pulled you into the house, and shut the door, bolting it afterwards. You let go of him and ran to the lit up room. “Amy!” You called, and the little girl jumped up and ran over to you, hugging you tightly. “Mummy, I missed you” “I missed you too” You whisper. You then turn to Ashton. “Baby, this house?” You ask. “It only had the zombies in; I killed them and removed the bodies. We hoped you would see the smoke” He smirked, kissing your lips. “I thought I had lost you Ashton” You sigh. “I know.” He whispers, pulling you close as you let the tears slip again. “But this place seems like it could be home for a little while” You answer. “Yeah, I like it here mummy!” Amy smiles. “Good, now I need some sleep” You giggle, laying on the ground, next to Amy. She soon cuddles into you, and Ashton lies on the other side of Amy. Making sure his arms were over both you. Keeping you safe from this horrid world.

 

**Calum:**

“You okay there mum?” Your 18 year old son; Chris asks. You laugh. “Baby, I was born for this!” You yell back, shooting bullets from the gun in your hand, hitting each roamer in the head. Roamer was the name for the zombies walking around, you loved the Walking Dead, and when actual zombies become a real thing, you stuck with roamers, and not walkers. You and your son were back to back, fighting the roamers away from your heavily guarded house. Ashton, Michael and Luke were guarding and shooting the roamers around, whilst you and Chris fought hand on hand. “One more!” Luke yelled “I’ve got this!” You yelled back, holding the gun up and shooting the roamer right in the head. Your son and you high fived before running back to the house, climbing over the fences and walking through the one that went over the whole house. The three boys would stay out there until dark, that’s when you and Chris guarded. Chris walked into the house first. “I’m going to make dinner” “Okay Chris. I’m going to go see your father” You answer, ready to walk off. But Chris held your shoulder. “Mum, what if he dies?” Chris asks. “Baby, he won’t. Calum is strong” You answer, pulling away and running up the stairs. Calum had been in a coma since fighting against other humans who were trying to get into the house. You sat next to his bed, taking his hand in yours. “Cal, wake up please” You whisper, kissing his forehead over and over again. He needed to wake up soon. You were moving camp again. You had too every month or two, and since more roamers had been coming here more often, you needed to move to somewhere more safe. You all needed to find your families. And if Calum wasn’t awake. You couldn’t leave. None of you could. ~#~#~#~ You ate your dinner and moved back to Calum. You had two hours before your guarding time. You moved your hand back into Calum’s, and laid your head back on his shoulder. Gently kisses him every so often. You needed him back. A whole month without hearing his voice, or seeing those eyes. Or his smile, that adorable smile. You needed him. You had tears slipping from your eyes; you snuggled into Calum’s neck even more, when you hear a soft groan. You jumped up, onto the bed, your legs on either side of him. “Calum?” You said, in a croaking voice. Another groan and slight movement. You jumped in glee, and his body shot up. “Cal?” You asked, he nodded looking at you. “Y/N?” You nodded, crying your eyes out, you flung your arms around him. “I missed you. Ohgod. Calum, you’re here. You’re back. I love you so much” You whisper. His arms were around you. “I love you too” He croaked. “Roamers?” You nodded “Plenty of them” “Wait, Chris?” He asked, panic on his face. “Babe, Chris is fine. I’ll get him now” You whisper, kissing his lips. You couldn’t believe it, Calum was awake. You ran down the stairs, to see everyone on the couch. “Who is watching guard?” You asked, annoyed. “Don’t worry, we’re only having a water break” Ashton smirked. “Chris! Dad’s awake!” You yelled, Chris’ eyes shot open, and he was out the room in a flash. You followed him, running into the room, to see Calum and Chris hugging on the bed. “Daddy I missed you” Chris whispered, making you chocked tears, as you joined the family hug. “Calum, you’re back!” Luke yelled jumping on the bed; he was soon followed by Ash and Mikey. Everyone was laughing and crying. “Chris, we’ve got to be on guard” You say suddenly. Chris nods and kisses Calum’s head and hugging him before walking out the room. “Stay with him boys” You say, kissing Cal’s lips. “Get him some food, look after him” You say, they smirk and salute their hands at you. Before you run downstairs and into the shooting barriers. No roamers. “Mum he is back!” Chris smiled you to again. “I know. He will never leave again. I promise”


End file.
